


Jesse's Her Middle Name

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen/Pamela. Pamela drops by the Roadhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse's Her Middle Name

"Hello, beautiful," a familiar voice greets. Ellen turns to face the bar and grins at who she sees.

"Well, hello to you, too, stranger," Ellen answers, leaning over the bar on her elbows. Pamela smirks and leans in as well. They stare into each others' eyes for a few seconds before Pamela leans in and gives Ellen a quick kiss. She tries for a quick retreat, but Ellen snags a finger on the collar of her shirt and pulls her close for a longer, deeper kiss. There are few cat calls and wolf whistles and the pair pull apart. The look around to find most men in the bar grinning at them. Pamela smirks while Ellen grins indulgently and waves them off.

Ellen moves away from the bar and grabs two chilled beers. She hands one to Pamela and they both open the bottles, clinking them together before each taking a swig. Pamela leans forward, resting her elbows on the bar and taking another shallow sip of her beer. Ellen smiles at her before walking to the other end of the bar to help a random costumer. Pamela leans forward a bit more, obviously watching the sway of her hips as she moves.

"Hey, Ellen!" a man shouts from somewhere near the bar. "One of your names Jessica?" The sound of drunken laughter follows it, and Pamela smirks. Of course a group of drunken men would shout that across the bar after noticing her tattoo. Ellen glances up and meets her eyes, smirking as well and seeming to have the same thought. Pamela raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kev, it is!" Ellen shouts back. "Now stop checking out my girlfriend before you find yourself out the door and flat on your ass!" Pamela grins and the men in the background laugh again. Ellen's possessive side rarely comes out, but when it does, it's fun to see.


End file.
